Michael
Michael is a cleric of the Church of Pelor, and Nerisaga Silverkin's ward. Appearance Michael is a lean young man with short brown hair. He wears heavy armor and wields his father's spear, which he's had since he defended his village during their journey to Heropolis. Biography Early Life Michael was born in a small village to a hunter and his wife. While his father was out hunting, his mother sold the pelts and meat that they didn't need. When he was old enough he began to apprentice for his father. At the same time his mother gave birth to his twin sisters. He and his father continued to provide for their family living a simple yet happy life. Reclaiming Unity After Mount Unity collapsed, and war spread to every edge of the continent but it seemed to have little impact on their small country life. But the plague that followed stung their village taking many lives though leaving their family unscathed. As the faith of Tharizdun spread, those like his family who worshiped Pelor needed to worship privately. A few years later, the Blackthorn began to visit villages and persecute Pelorians, and when they arrived in the village his family were outed as Pelorians. The Blackthorn were about to execute his mother and sisters when he and his father arrived in town. His father rushed the Blackthorn with his spear while Michael shot at them. His father managed to kill one but then he was cut down, Michael was also able to kill one but he was attacked by the last two and he nearly died but was saved by a traveling mercenary named Atlas. Atlas killed the last two Blackthorn and then told the villagers that there would be more Blackthorn. The villagers decided to travel to Heropolis to rebel against the crown. Atlas led them to Karning and on the journey they met an elf named Maiyr and traveled with him for a time. A while after his departure they also met a fireborn woman named Adara and traveled with her. After arriving in Karning, they met the Eagle Eyes and were ferried to Heropolis. On the ship, during a freak storm, Atlas fell overboard and was lost at sea. When they arrived at Heropolis, Michael met The Oracle and through her was directed to the Church of Pelor. After finding a group home in the refugee ward, Michael looked for work, eventually making his way to the church. He met a woman in the chapel named Anya and she helped him find his way to the cloth. She taught him the scripture and in return he showed her some more menial talents, he taught her to cook, clean and protect herself and she taught him magic. In his time in the church he had caught the attention of Tricia and Corona Sunshield. They both inquired as to why he had chosen the cloth rather than the Dawnguard, especially as he would not be paid as a priest. He told them that his mother had nearly immediately received work with a tailor, so money wasn't too much of an issue. On top of that, his mother refused to allow him to take any violent work. One day, however, Nerisaga Silverkin arrived in the chapel looking for a cleric's aid. She discussed with Tricia for a moment and then he was called to the back chamber. He was asked if he wanted to help the Unity Party on their quest, and while initially hesitant, Nerisaga's passion won him over. He told her he needed to say goodbye to his family first so he went home and explained what he was doing to his mother. She was upset, but he convinced her and his sisters that he would be alright. He then went back to Anya and explained to her that he was leaving, she said that she knew, as Emmellyne had just decided to go with Nicholias Dawning as a scribe. He told her that he would be fine as he had the magic she taught him and the Unity Party, she laughed and told him to be safe and he hesitated for a moment before returning to Nerisaga. He traveled to Marshbarrow with them and assisted with healing. Not sure what they were looking for, and after they stopped a cult, they traveled to Olyanor. In the capital of Anora, they discovered that Maiyr was actually the crown prince Marcaunon Anorandil. There were festivities but they were cut short by a massive explosion. He helped make sure that everyone was alright and joined the group in their search for the culprit. The group then traveled to Deep Anor to help Kirx R'nall in a duel. Following Kirx's victory they continued to Old Anor but were somehow sent back to childhood. He found himself with Nerisaga and Saulomon and after helping stop his assailants he found himself back in Old Anor. When everyone returned to the present, they interrogated Saul and discovered an evil aura coming from him. Nerisaga warned him to keep what he'd learned to himself. They eventually resolved to continue to the capital and they witnessed a horrifying ritual. They tried to stop the ritual, but to no avail. A giant gateway appeared and demons poured out. Emmellyne teleported him safely to the Eternal Forest but Morah Dantalion appeared with Xanaphia and teleported him to Heropolis. Return to Heropolis When he returned to Heropolis, Nerisaga had Michael learn what he could from the clergy. He asked a priest about recent events and learned of the attack on the city. He asked about casualties and they explained that the only casualties were amongst the church and the army. He then immediately searched for Anya. He found her tending to some wounded citizens. Overjoyed to see her well, and swept up by the moment, he embraced her and before he realized what was happening they had shared a kiss. After a moment they regained their composure to some extent and discussed what they'd experienced since their last meeting. After a few moments of silence they both remembered their duties and parted ways. When Michael left the chapel he couldn't find Nerisaga so he went to his mothers home and greeted his family. He spent time with them for a while before returning to the chapel to wait for Nerisaga. When she returned she informed him that they would be traveling to Thaecan for war. After spending some quality time with his family he set off with The Rams. When they arrived at Thaecan, they quickly infiltrated the city and engaged the occupying army. He spent agreat deal of his time keeping Elijah Shieldheart alive and buffing Nerisaga. The Knightingale immediately disappeared and a short time later, reappeared with the head of the occupying lord. This revelation quickly ended the hostilities and caused the occupying force to surrender. Michael then began healing any wounded Rams and when he finished Nerisaga allowed him some time to relax.